Lucifer Broflovski
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Satan has decided to take a vacation from hell. So he needs a replacement. And Kyle Broflovski just happened to fit the bill. So Kyle is now not just a demon, he's THE demon. The Big S. The Devil himself. And if he doesn't learn how to be the best of the bad quickly, all hell will break loose. Rated T. Eventual Style.
A/N: I know, I have so many stories that I'm working on, but I just couldn't let this one go.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

...

"No way. No way he's dead. I won't believe it." Stan shook his head in defiance.

Sharon hugged her son.

"Oh, baby. I wish he wasn't. But I can't bring him back. There's nothing we can do." she cried.

"But...but Kyle...he...he's my best friend. He can't..." Stan cried.

It was in that moment, the phone rang. Sharon went to answer it.

"Hello?...Oh...Mrs. Broflovski...I'm so sorry about...what? He is?! That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him. Yes, bye! Stan! He's alive!" Sharon smiled.

Stan looked at his mother in confusion. "What?"

"Kyle, he's alive. No one knows how, but he's woken up. He was legally dead for a whole hour. But...he just suddenly...woke up. He's talking and everything." Sharon was smiling.

Stan looked immensely relieved. "Can we go see him? Please?" he asked.

Sharon smiled and nodded her head. "Get your coat."

...

About 5 hours earlier...

...

"That was such a good movie!" Kenny smiled, eating the rest of his popcorn.

Stan laughed. "I can't believe you brought your popcorn in the car, dude."

Kenny shrugged. "S'not like I get fed at home. Gotta take food where I can get it." he said.

Stan smirked, but said nothing.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the restaurant from here, Ma?" Kyle asked.

Mrs. Broflovski, who was driving, slightly turned her head tried to speak, but she was cut off by a car that swerved and crashed into them.

Their car, which was in the middle of the road, veered off to the side and flipped over the railing. For a moment, Stan wasn't sure what had happened, but he soon was conscious again as a bright light was shone in his eyes.

"Are you alright, son? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked a voice.

Stan could feel himself being helped out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm fine..." Stan muttered, as he stood on his own two feet. "What...what about everyone else?" Stan asked groggily.

"We'll let you know more, but you have to go with the paramedics. They have to check you over and make sure you're alright." the man, whom Stan noticed was a police officer, said.

"Look, I-I'm fine. I don't need..." Stan muttered, a little groggy.

"It's protocol, son. I'm sorry. Your mother's being looked at right now, too." the officer said.

Stan shook his head. "No, no, she's not my mother. She's my friend's mother...Are my friends okay?" Stan asked.

"We're getting to them now, just please, stay calm and go with the paramedics."

Stan nodded and walked over to the ambulance. It was a miracle he wasn't injured, he thought. After the paramedics looked him over and concluded that all he had suffered was a cut to the face and a small blow to the head, they gave him a clear bill of health. Kenny was pronounced DOA, and Kyle was in critical condition. Stan begged to be allowed to go with him, riding the whole way to the hospital in the ambulance. When they arrived, Kyle was immediately rushed to the ER. The surgery took about 3 hours, and when they were done, Kyle was stable, but within 5 minutes after the surgery ended, he flat-lined.

He was dead for an entire hour. Not breathing, no heartbeat.

Sheila had cried for that entire hour. Then, without warning, Kyle sat up and smiled at his mother.

"Stop crying, Mom. Please." he said.

Sheila looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"K-kyle...you're alive." she breathed a sigh of relief, letting a few tears fall.

Kyle nodded. "Of course I'm alive." he smiled at her. It almost seemed a bit...different from his regular smile, but Sheila didn't care. Her baby was alive...

"Oh, Kyle!" she threw her arms around him and he patted her back soothingly.

"I'm okay now, Ma. I promise." Kyle said.

Sheila smiled, looking at her son. "Oh Kyle...I...what...what happened to your eyes?"

Kyle looked momentarily confused. "My eyes?"

Sheila looked at him in wonder. "They're...red."

Kyle shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they just have to adjust."

"Oh! Oh the doctor has to see you. Doctor! Doctor come quick!" she exclaimed.

A doctor rushed in after hearing Sheila's shrieks. He almost fainted when he saw Kyle, alive, sitting upright in his hospital bed.

After some testing, it was concluded that Kyle was perfectly alright and healthy.

"Oh, I've got to call Sharon and let her know you're alright. She's probably told Stan you were dead already! I'll just be a minute, bubbeh. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked.

Kyle nodded. "Sure, Ma."

...

Kyle's POV, 5 hours earlier...

...

"Hey, do you know how to get to the restaurant from here, Ma?" I asked.

Mom was driving and I saw her slightly turn her head to speak, but she was cut off by a car that swerved and crashed into them.

I felt and immense pain everywhere in my body. I thought that I could hear voices, but they just sounded garbled to me. I didn't really know what was going on, but I did hear a strange beeping. I couldn't feel my body. What on earth was going on?

And then suddenly, I wasn't anywhere.

I was suddenly aware of nothing but flames around me. It was so hot, I didn't know what to do. What was going on? Where was I?

And it was at that moment, I came face to face with the Devil himself. He was sitting on a throne of corpses.

"Hello, Kyle." he smiled a sinister smile.

I was terrified. I couldn't speak.

"Oh, please don't worry. You're not here to stay. At least, not yet."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I just stood there, gaping at him.

Satan gave me a big grin.

"I've called you here because I'm going to give you something. A gift, if you will." Satan smiled at me with a devilish gleam in his eye.

I suddenly found my voice.

"What makes you think that I want anything from you? You're the devil." I told him.

He smiled. "Oh please, call me Lucifer...although, that won't be my title much longer." He laughed.

I didn't understand.

"Of course you don't. Allow me to...explain. I am leaving Hell. Yes, I'm going to be going to do much bigger things, that involve me going to the human world, so I won't be here much longer. So, I need a successor. And, since my son is going to be taking over hell, I thought, why not take a vacation and walk among the humans for a few millennium? So, we'll be down one demon. And my dear Kyle...that will be you."

I looked at him, shocked. "Me? A demon?"

Satan grinned. "Yes...but not just any demon. You, my dear Kyle, are going to take my place as the ruler of all demons. Of course, I'll send you back to Earth. But, as a demon, your job will be to...bring out the worst in people. Send them to me. You are going to be temptation, you'll be...pushing people's souls in...let's say...the wrong direction."

"But...why? I'm just a 15 year old boy from South Park. What makes you think that I'll do that anyway?" I asked.

Satan smiled. "Oh, because I know you, Kyle. I know you'll be a great demon. You will do this...or you come right back here and trust me...your next visit won't be as pleasant."

I shivered.

"And...I'll make sure that your friend Stan will be here too, right by your side, suffering for all time."

"But why me? Why do you want me to take over? I'm not evil. I'm not a monster." I asked him. He smiled.

"Because I like you, Kyle. I like you and I think you have great potential." he said.

I stared at him. He was serious. "Umm...But...I...I don't know how to be a demon." I said.

"Oh, it's marvelous. You'll see. All you have to do is...embrace your inner hell." he said.

I didn't know what to say.

"Of course, I won't send you alone. You'll get a servant for yourself. Her name is Lilith, and she can be quite...charming. She will bring you tasks that I want you to accomplish from time to time. And if you want, she is your servant, so...she'll do whatever you command. And I mean...ANYTHING."

"Not interested." I muttered, dryly.

"Ah, yes. Gay. Well, she'll be loyal, if anything. Lilith!" he summoned.

All of a sudden a woman was standing in front of them. "Yes, my king?" she knelt before Satan.

"This is your new boss. His name is Kyle, but he's about to be the next Lucifer. Kyle, come here." Satan said.

Not wanting to anger the Devil himself, I complied. Satan took a blade and cut his wrist, an insane amount of blood oozing out of the wound like he had turned on a sink. Then, he held it out for me to see.

"Drink." he said. I'm sure I had a look of disgust on my face, and he laughed. "I said...drink."

And I did. And it was in that moment that I felt myself begin to change. I felt more healthy...more powerful.

"And now, Kyle...you are one of us. All hail the new Lucifer!" he even got down from his throne and hugged me.

All of the demons knelt down and bowed to me.

"Have fun back on earth...Lucifer." Satan grinned at me.

And when I blinked, I was lying in a hospital bed. I didn't feel any pain, so I sat up. My mother was at the edge of my bed, crying.

"Stop crying, Mom. Please." I said to her.

Ma looked up at me, shock on her face.

"K-kyle...you're alive." she breathed a sigh of relief, letting a few tears fall.

I nodded. "Of course I'm alive."

I wondered if all of that was just a very vivid dream. After a bit more sobbing from my mother and an examination from a flabbergasted doctor, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Oh, I've got to call Sharon and let her know you're alright. She's probably told Stan you were dead already! I'll just be a minute, bubbeh. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure, Ma." I told her.

She nodded, and then left the room. Maybe I should take a nap. I closed my eyes, only to be awoken by a voice.

"Master Lucifer." came a voice.

I opened my eyes. It was Lilith, kneeling at the foot of my bed. I swallowed, a bit in fear. I was hoping it had all just been a dream.

"Lilith...it's you."

She looked up at me with admiration.

"I have your first task, Master Lucifer." she said.

I sighed. "Already? I'm not even out of the hospital yet. And please call me Kyle." I said.

"It's fine." she said. "You can get to it on your own time." she assured me. "And I will refer to you by your Ungodly given name. You are Lucifer now."

I sighed. "Well...just tell me the task's not too bad, please." I moaned.

Lilith smiled a devilish smile that only a demon could wear.

"It's going to be hell. Well...for them." she said.

...

A/N: And there's the first chapter. Please, if you liked my story, please make sure to review. And please, feel free to check out some of my other work too. Bye bye.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
